Spadłem ci z nieba
by kasssumi
Summary: Tłumaczenie. Jaki mógłby być powód tego, że Ron nie pomógł Harry'emu? \ Miss Anne Thropy przetłumaczyła tytuł.


**Tytuł oryginału:_ Falling For You_**

**Autor: _shocolate_**

**Zgoda jest. Link w profilu.**

* * *

— Zawieszony, Aurorze Weasley, i oskarżony — oznajmił Robards, Szef Aurorów.

— Tak, proszę pana — powiedział Ron z kamienną twarzą.

— Masz cokolwiek do powiedzenia na swoją obronę?

— Nie, proszę pana.

— Żadnych wyjaśnień?

— Nie, proszę pana — odpowiedział Ron.

— Zeznania członków twojej grupy mogą zesłać cię do Azkabanu, Aurorze Weasley.

— Tak, proszę pana.

— Jeśli Auror Potter się obudzi i będzie w stanie przypomnieć sobie ten incydent, jego zeznanie może być równie zsyłające.

— Tak, proszę pana.

— A jeśli umrze, Aurorze Weasley, będziesz oskarżony o morderstwo. Wyciągnął do ciebie rękę i z premedytacją nie chwyciłeś jej, a on spadł. W ramiona śmierci, jeśli nic się nie zmieni.

— Tak, proszę pana.

— Możesz odejść, Aurorze Weasley. — Szef Biura Aurorów ściągnął okulary i potarł grzbiet nosa. — Aurorze Kennedy, proszę zabrać go do celi.

* * *

Ron leżał na twardej pryczy, gapiąc się w sufit celi, patrząc prosto na pająka robiącego sieć w kącie. Nie poruszył się od momentu, kiedy się położył, a szorstki, szary koc nie był ruszony; herbata w kubku na małym stoliku już ostygła; obok niej ser zawijał się na końcach na pozostawionym chlebie.

Nie obrócił głowy kiedy drzwi celi się otworzyły, tylko zaskrzeczał przez suche gardło:

— Żadnych gości.

Odkaszlnął, ale nie wydawał się zainteresowany gościem przyciągającym krzesło.

— Ron — odezwała się cicho Hermiona.

— Powiedziałem im żadnych gości — powiedział Ron, oczami nadal śledząc pracowitego pająka. — To utrzymywało nawet moją matkę z daleka. Jeśli próbowała się tu dostać. Jeśli opuściła... miejsce przy łóżku Harry'ego.

Jego głos lekko załamał się na tym imieniu.

— Ron, musimy porozmawiać o Harrym.

— Będą go karmić przez rurkę w gardle — kontynuował Ron, ignorując ją. — Żadnych kanapek z serem, o które nie prosił. Jakby ktokolwiek prosił, żeby być karmionym przez rurkę przez lata.

— Aurorze Weasley — powiedziała stanowczo Hermiona. — Musimy porozmawiać o tym, co się stało z Aurorem Potterem.

W końcu odwrócił swoją głowę i spojrzał na nią, mrugając kilka razy, aby wyraźniej zobaczyć jej twarz.

— Występujesz z oskarżeniem, rzeczniku Granger? — zapytał.

— Oczywiście, że nie — powiedziała Hermiona. — Nie przypisaliby mi tej sprawy, a ja bym jej nie wzięła.

— Cóż, jestem pewny, ze słyszałaś, że odmówiłem przedstawiciela, rzeczniku Granger.

— Ron, musisz pozwolić mi sobie pomóc...

— Nie — przerwał jej.

— Ron, jestem twoją _przyjaciółką_...

— I uważasz, że przyjaciele mogą na sobie polegać, jeśli chodzi o _pomoc_? — zapytał chłodno.

— Ron, z tego, co mówi Seamus, że widział...

— Powierzyłbym Seamusowi moje życie.

— ...to wystarczające, żeby wysłać cię do Azkabanu — wyszeptała.

— Tak, rzeczniku Granger.

Odwrócił się do ściany i zamknął oczy, kiedy wychodziła.

* * *

Nietknięte posiłki przynoszono przez parę dni, aż dwóch Aurorów zostało przysłanych, żeby zabrać go do sali sądowej na przesłuchanie; poszedł bez protestu, idąc pomiędzy nimi ze związanymi nadgarstkami i pochyloną głową. Wchodząc do sali patrzył na swoje stopy i przeszedł do krzesła na środku podium, po cichu siadając i pozwalając swoim oprawcom przypiąć go łańcuchami.

Kigsley odezwał się do czubka jego głowy, ale nie spojrzał w górę.

— Aurorze Weasley — powiedział Kingsley — zostałeś oskarżony o usiłowanie zabójstwa Aurora Harry'ego Jamesa Pottera: czy oskarżony przyznaje się do winy?

Ron w końcu podniósł głowę i spojrzał na twarz Kingsleya.

— Tak — wykrztusił.

Zbiorowe wciągnięcie oddechu groziło pozostawieniem pomieszczenia bez powietrza.

Z zaciśniętą szczęką Minister przywołał pierwszego świadka; Seamus Finnigan podszedł do podwyższenia nie patrząc na swojego starego przyjaciela i współpracownika, i zajął swoje miejsce.

Ron spojrzał na swoje ręce.

— Aurorze Finnigan — powiedział Kingsley — czy brałeś udział w aurorskiej obławie latarni morskiej na Wilczej Skale trzeciego tego miesiąca?

— Tak, proszę pana.

— Braliście udział w pościgu Waldena i Saffrona McNairów?

— Tak, proszę pana.

— I Auror Weasley był pierwszy na szczycie?

— Ma najdłuższe nogi, proszę pana.

Na sali sądowej rozbrzmiał chichot.

— Słucham? — zapytał Kingsley.

— Auror Weasley zazwyczaj pierwszy dociera na miejsca, proszę pana — wyjaśnił Seamus. — Ma najdłuższe nogi. Proszę pana.

— Tak, cóż — powiedział Kingsley. — Auror Weasley miał czas by dobiec do drugiego końca platformy gdy wasi podejrzani się deportowali?

— Tak, proszę pana.

— Jak szeroka jest ta platforma, Aurorze Finnigan? — zapytał Kingsley.

— Ponad siedem i pół metra, proszę pana.

— I Auror Weasley mógł sięgnąć do balustrady z drugiej strony platformy?

— Tak, proszę pana.

— A ty, Aurorze Finnigan, i Auror Potter?

— Byliśmy na środku platformy.

— A reszta waszej drużyny? — zapytał Kingsley.

— Byli za mną, proszę pana.

— A mogli sięgnąć balustrady lub drzwi?

— Nie umiem powiedzieć, proszę pana — powiedział Seamus. — Byli za mną.

— Hmmm — odezwał się Kingsley. — Więc, kiedy Auror Weasley gonił podejrzanych do drugiego końca platformy i spojrzał w dół przez krawędź, co się stało potem?

— Mugolski helikopter miał zamiar lądować, proszę pana — powiedział Seamus. — Dokładnie na Aurorze Potterze i na mnie.

— Byliście wystawieni, Aurorze Finnigan?

— Proszę pana?

— Narażeni na zagrożenie — sprecyzował Kingsley. — Wystawieni na środku platformy, a helikopter zdmuchnął was na brzeg. W stronę trzydziestometrowego spadku.

— Tak, proszę pana.

— Co się stało potem?

— Zostałem zdmuchnięty na barierkę, proszę pana, więc chwyciłem się jej.

— Mogłeś widzieć Aurora Weasleya?

— Tak, proszę pana, był przede mną.

— Mogłeś widzieć jego twarz?

— Nie, proszę pana, był odwrócony plecami — wyjaśnił Seamus.

— Co było przed nim, Aurorze Finnigan? — zapytał Kingsley.

— Przerwa w barierce, proszę pana; prawie dwumetrowa.

— Mogłeś widzieć Aurora Pottera?

— Tak, proszę pana.

— Helikopter zdmuchnął go prosto w tą przerwą, Aurorze Finnigan?

— Tak, proszę pana — powiedział ciężko Seamus. — Był prawie na brzegu, proszę pana, jedną ręką próbował sięgnąć do barierki.

— Starał się sięgnąć po coś innego?

— Tak, proszę pana. Wyciągnął rękę do Aurora Weasleya, proszę pana.

— Jesteś tego pewien, Aurorze Finnigan?

— Tak, proszę pana.

— Mogłeś usłyszeć, czy coś mówił?

— Helikopter był za głośny, proszę pana.

— Mogłeś widzieć jego twarz?

— Proszę pana?

— Czy _widziałeś_, czy coś mówił?

— Tak.

— Aurorze Finnigan?

— Spojrzał na Aurora Weasleya, wyciągnął rękę i powiedział „Ron". Proszę pana.

— Jesteś całkowicie pewien?

— Całkowicie, proszę pana.

— I co zrobił Auror Weasley?

— Nic, proszę pana — powiedział milczkiem Seamus, w absolutnej ciszy. — Trzymał balustradę, proszę pana. Mocno.

— Mógł widzieć Aurora Pottera?

— Tak, proszę pana.

— Czy mógł dosięgnąć Aurora Pottera? Bez puszczenia barierki?

— Tak... tak uważam, proszę pana.

— Ale tego nie zrobił — powiedział Kingsley.

— Nie zrobił.

— Co się działo potem, Aurorze Finnigan?

— Auror Potter... spadł. Proszę pana. W dół, wzdłuż latarni.

— Ponad 30 metrów, na skały?

— Tak — wyszeptał Seamus.

— Nie rzuciłeś zaklęcia amortyzującego? — zapytał Kingsley.

— Nie, proszę pana. Zgubiłem swoją różdżkę, kiedy helikopter mnie zdmuchnął.

— Czy Auror Weasley rzucił zaklęcie amortyzujące?

— Nie, proszę pana.

— Czy Auror Weasley miał swoją różdżkę?

— Tak myślę, proszę pana.

— Rozumiem, że do tej pory helikopter wylądował i reszta waszej drużyny była w stanie przejść platformę?

— Tak, proszę pana — powiedział Seamus. — Auror Goldstein dotarł do nas w tym samym czasie, co mugolski pilot. Mugol panikował, proszę pana, ponieważ musiał widzieć spadającego człowieka, i starałem się go uspokoić. Auror Goldstein wychylił się i rzucił zaklęcie amortyzujące.

— Nie spóźnił się, Aurorze Finnigan?

— Prawie — odpowiedział Seamus. — Uderzył zaklęciem Aurora Pottera w momencie, gdy Auror Potter spadł na skały, proszę pana, i to wystarczało, żeby go zwolnić, ale nadal... został mocno poturbowany.

— A potem? — nalegał Kingsley.

— Auror McGrier usunął pamięć mugola, proszę pana, podczas gdy Auror Goldstein opuścił się na skały. Wyciągnął Aurora Pottera ponad fale, gdy... ktoś... nie wiem kto... aportował się do Ministerstwa po pomoc.

— Co robiłeś, Aurorze Finnigan?

— Straciłem różdżkę, więc zabrałem różdżkę Aurora Weasleya z jego ręki...

— Co robił Auror Weasley?

— ... patrzył, proszę pana. W dół.

— A potem?

— Byliśmy za wysoko, żeby pomóc — powiedział Seamus. — Nie było więcej miejsca na dole na skałach, więc patrzyliśmy jak Uzdrowiciele i Aurorzy przybyli by... usunąć Aurora Pottera.

— A potem?

— Kiedy skończyli, proszę pana, Auror Weasley nadal nie odwrócił się od balustrady, więc złapałem jego ramię i aportowałem się z nim do Ministerstwa.

— Co się tam stało?

— Wszyscy zeznawaliśmy, poza Aurorem Weasleyem, który nie powiedział nic i został aresztowany. Proszę pana.

— Dziękuję, Aurorze Finnigan — powiedział Kingsley. — Nie mam więcej pytań, a Auror Weasley odmówił przedstawiciela, więc...

— Proszę pana, _musi_ być jakiś powód, przez który Auror Weasley nie sięgnął po niego...

— Dziękuję, Aurorze Finnigan.

— ...mogłem widzieć, jak bardzo walczył z wiatrem od helikoptera... jeśli _nie mógłby_ puścić się barierki...

— _Dziękuję_, Aurorze Finnigan.

Seamus wstał i niechętnie opuścił salę, gdzie zaczęło się złośliwe buzowanie.

— Aurorze Weasley — powiedział marsowo Kingsley — to są skazujące dowody przeciwko tobie; czy masz do powiedzenia _cokolwiek_ na swoją obronę?

Ron pokręcił głową i tłum zaczął mamrotać.

— Ron, _proszę_ — zawołał samotny głos z tyłów Wizengamotu.

Kingsley westchnął i poprosił resztę świadków; Aurorzy i Uzdrowiciele zeznawali odnośnie obrażeń Aurora Pottera — że nie był w stanie się pojawić, ponieważ nadal był nieprzytomny, możliwe, że nigdy się nie obudzi.

W końcu Anthony Goldstein przypieczętował los Rona potwierdzając wersję wydarzeń na dachu latarni morskiej przedstawioną przez Seamusa, ale nie mógł za wiele dodać, bo cały czas nalegał, że widok zasłaniał mu helikopter. Mógł jedynie potwierdzić, że spóźnił się i nie mógł nie dopuścić do upadku Aurora Pottera, ale zrobił co w jego mocy by zamortyzować upadek.

Każde pytanie o zachowanie Aurora Weasleya było zbywane stanowczym powtórzeniem, że nie widział nic przez helikopter.

Odmawiał spekulowania.

Ron odmawiał bronienia się.

Wizengamot uznał go za winnego i skazał na sześć lat w Azkabanie.

Został eskortowany z sali sądowej, z pochyloną głową, bez patrzenia za siebie i wybuchnął chaos; dziennikarze przepychali się przez tłum do jego rodziny i przyjaciół, a samonotujące pióra latały nad ich głowami.

Aurorom udało się ich oddzielić, eskortując Hermionę i Weasleyów do Atrium, gdzie Seamus starał się przeprosić, a Anthony wyglądał, jakby miał zwymiotować.

Bill odsunął ich obu na bok i przeprowadził rodziców oraz Hermionę przez tłum do kominka.

* * *

Tygodnie mijały, a Hermiona odwiedzała Św. Mungo rzadziej. Nie mogła znieść widoku bladej twarzy Harry'ego; czuła, że zawiodła go, nie broniąc Rona.

To było niedorzeczne i Ron był dorosłym mężczyzną, który mógłby wydostać się z Azkabanu bez _jej_ pomocy, ale jeśli Harry nie był w stanie, to _ona_ się nim zaopiekuje.

Nie mogła skupić się w pracy, unikała Weasleyów; Neville miał w sobie wiele zrozumienia jako jej chłopak, ale nawet on straci w końcu cierpliwość. Siedząc i patrząc na nieruchome ciało Harry'ego była pewna, że coś przegapiła.

Nie to, że mógłby być powód, aby pozwolić Harry'emu spaść, ale.

Ale Ron.

Ron.

Neville uważał, że Ron zamarł, przerażony, i teraz się karał.

Seamus _winił_ siebie.

Anthony nie cierpiał bycia postrzeganym jako bohater; nawet najniżsi moralnie dziennikarze przestali wypytywać go o parę słów.

Hermiona nie widziała go od tygodni i kiedy weszła do zwyczajnej sali szpitalnej, znalazła tego Aurora z kręconymi włosami siedzącego przy łóżku Harry'ego, zadumanego.

— Wybacz — powiedział, wstając. — Zejdę ci z drogi.

— Nie bądź głupi — odpowiedziała Hermiona. — Jeśli ktokolwiek zasługuje, aby tutaj być, to... cóż, nie, nikt nie _zasługuje_, aby tu być. Nie cierpię tego, że _ktokolwiek_ musi tu być, że Harry musi tu być.

Anthony przytaknął, dziwnie zarumieniony i ponownie usiadł, a Hermiona spojrzała na niego spod zmarszczonych brwi. Był o wiele bardziej pewny siebie niż za czasów szkolnych i nie mogła pojąć, co takiego powiedziała, że się zarumienił.

— Cały czas uważam, że... coś mi ucieka — wydusiła, siadając po drugiej stronie wąskiego łóżka z idealnym widokiem na rumieniec na policzkach Anthony'ego. — Co mi ucieka, Anthony?

— Nie przypominam sobie czegokolwiek, co mogłoby pomóc — powiedział.

— Ale... coś, co by nie pomogło? — namawiała.

Wzruszył ramionami.

— To do niczego — powiedział.

— Anthony, proszę — błagała — wiesz o czymś. _Widziałeś_ coś.

— Nie ja — wyszeptał.

— Coś, co się stało na platformie — naciskała.

— Nie — powiedział w końcu. — Nie na platformie. Wcześniej. Wcześniej tego ranka.

— Anthony...

— Ron.

Spojrzała na jego zarumienioną twarz z szybko bijącym sercem.

— Ron?

— Ron zobaczył coś tego ranka — powiedział bardzo szybko — i był zdenerwowany, czy coś, ale niewystarczająco, aby pozwolić mu _spaść_, nigdy nie uwierzę, że to nie był wypadek.

Nie odważyła się na naciskanie; nie wiedziała, czy sama chce, żeby mówił dalej.

— On... — Anthony ciężko przełknął — zobaczył mnie i... Harry'ego... razem.

Otworzyła szeroko oczy i przeniosła je na nieruchome ciało pomiędzy nimi.

— Och, nie _razem_ razem — wyjąkał Anthony. — Ja tylko klęczałem... i... wiesz...

— Ja... nie miałam pojęcia — wyszeptała Hermiona.

— Wiem — odpowiedział Anthony.

— Żadnego — dodała słabo. — To znaczy, po Ginny, on... były inne... dziewczyny... ja... myślałam...

Anthony wzruszył ramionami.

— My nie... nie byliśmy... _razem_, czy coś... to było tylko wygodne... Zobaczyłem go w mugolskim sklepie kupującego książki na temat... — Wskazał na swoje kolana. — I zaczął się bronić, a chciałem mu powiedzieć, że nie byłem... zszokowanny, czy zniesmaczony, czy coś... więc... pocałowałem go... bardzo niezgrabnie.

— Powinieneś być w Gryffindorze — powiedziała Hermiona.

— Ta, nie był to najmądrzejszy ruch... wybacz — urwał. — Ale od tamtego czasu mieliśmy pomiędzy nami... to coś. Wygodne. Bo nie było nikogo innego kto by mógł... nikt nie wiedział.

— Och, Anthony — wydusiła. — Przykro mi.

— Przykro?

— Za ciebie — wyjaśniła.

— To nie tak, że leży tutaj mój facet — powiedział. — Masz o wiele większe powody...

— Przykro mi, ze musiałeś przez to przechodzić — przerwała Hermiona. — I to całkiem sam. Martwiąc się o Rona, czując się winnym tego, co widział.

— Wiem, że to nie moja wina — powiedział powoli Anthony — ale...

— To nie pomaga — dokończyła za niego Hermiona.

Wzruszył ramionami.

— Tego ranka — powiedziała niepewnie. — Powiedz mi, co się stało.

Anthony zarumienił się.

— Żadnych... szczegółów — dodała szybko. — Tylko... co zrobił Ron.

— Nie słyszeliśmy, jak wszedł — zaczął Anthony, patrząc na nieruchomą twarz Harry'ego. — Byliśmy w biurze Harry'ego i stał plecami do drzwi... robiąc... coś, i pierwsze co słyszałem to jak ktoś głośno przeklął. Harry obrócił się do połowy i zobaczył Rona stojącego w drzwiach i... ja klęczałem... mógł widzieć moje ręce na... i patrzył na Harry'ego jak... powiem, ale tylko tobie, że był zły.

— O rety — wydusiła Hermiona.

— Nie przed Wizengamotem, czy coś... nie był „_skrzywdzić kogoś_" zły... i nigdy „skrzywdzić _Harry'ego_" zły — urwał i wstrząsnął głową. — Był naprawdę zdenerwowany i odwrócił się, i uciekł, a Harry zaklął i zaczął szybko zapinać się, i spojrzał na mnie, ja wziąłem i powiedziałem „nie, idź, zajmij się tym", i uciekł z biura, a ja doprowadziłem się do porządku i poszedłem za nim, i... Kingsley tam był, łapał ludzi za kołnierz i krzyczał coś o McNairach, a Seamus zgarnął mnie przechodząc na korytarzu i wybyliśmy na archipelag Scilly. Jestem niemal pewny że Harry'emu nie udało się porozmawiać z Ronem, ale każdy był spięty przez tą misję i... nie zauważyłem niczego dodatkowego... i nie widziałem, jak Harry upadł. Jestem po prostu... Ron nie zrobił tego specjalnie, _nie mógł był_. Helikopter, albo...

— Więc dlaczego ten idiota pozwolił wtrącić się do Azkabanu? — zapytała Hermiona. — Jeśli coś rzeczywiście przeszkodziło mu w sięgnięciu do Harry'ego.

— Nie wiem — powiedział smutno Anthony. — Nie wiem co się stało i nie wiem co powinienem powiedzieć, i nie wiem co powiedzieć.

— Cieszę się, że mi powiedziałeś — oznajmiła Hermiona, wyciągając do niego rękę. — Nie powinieneś przechodzić przez to sam.

Chwycił jej dłoń i położyli swoje złączone ręce na poruszającej się lekko piersi Harry'ego.

* * *

Hermiona nigdy wcześniej nie odwiedzała Azkabanu. Jej obowiązki w Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa nie wymagały zbierania zeznań od już skazanych. Dementorów już dawno tu nie było, ale forteca na wyspie nadal była zimna, ciemna i duszna, a Ron był tam sam.

Wiedziała, że nadal odmawiał odwiedzin, więc pokazała swoje poświadczenie z Ministerstwa i Auror na służbie eskortował ją do jego celi. Ron siedział na metalowym krześle, patrząc na pochmurne niebo przez kraty w małym oknie; był bledszy i chudszy niż kiedykolwiek, jego długie włosy zakrywały do połowy jego oczy, gdy się do niej odwrócił.

Zagryzła wargę i wykręciła ręce, a jej serce opadło na jego widok.

— Och, Ron — wydusiła.

— Jakieś... wieści? — wyskrzeczał.

— Wieści?

— Harry...

— Nie — powiedziała, przechodząc przez celę, aby patrzeć prosto na niego, siadając na wąskim łóżku. — Żadnej zmiany.

Wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił się do okna.

— Ron, musisz...

— Nie, _nie_ muszę — przerwał.

— ...co? — zapytała, nie rozumiejąc.

— Nie muszę robić nic — powiedział ponuro. — _Nic_ nie mogę zrobić, dopóki...

— Dopóki? — naciskała odruchowo.

— Dopóki nie ma wieści — odpowiedział. — Potem albo w tę, albo w tamtą. Jestem mu to winien.

— Ron, nie — zaczęła. — Nawet jeśli on... on nie chciałby, żebyś... się skrzywdził.

— Nie chciał spaść — powiedział Ron.

Hermiona zamrugała, aby pozbyć się łez.

— Co tu robisz, Hermiono? — zapytał zmęczonym głosem.

— Wiem... co się stało — odpowiedziała.

— Co? — zapytał.

— Wiem co... widziałeś tego dnia — oznajmiła.

— Wiedziałem, jak upadł — powiedział Ron. — Widziałem, jak wyciągnął do mnie rękę... — Patrzył za nią, skupiając się na czymś, czego nie mogła widzieć. — ...widziałem, jak spadał.

— Chodziło mi o... wcześniej — powiedziała Hermiona. — Wiem o Anthonym.

Nie sądziła, że to było możliwe, ale zbladł jeszcze bardziej.

— Nie wiem o czym mówisz — odpowiedział cicho.

— Wiem, że widziałeś jak Harry i Anthony... uprawiali seksualny akt.

Ron parsknął.

— Widziałem, jak on ssie penisa Harry'ego — powiedział dosadnie.

— I byłeś zdenerwowany — podrzuciła mu delikatnie.

Zarumienił się.

— I Anthony powiedział ci, że chciałem skrzywdzić jego chłopaka — powiedział. — Paraduje dookoła jako wdowiec po Wybrańcu i opowiada wszystkim, że zrobiłem to specjalnie...

— Nie zrobiłeś tego specjalnie — wyszeptała Hermiona.

Ron spojrzał na swoje ręce, zaciśnięte w pięści na kolanach i rozluźnił je z widocznym wysiłkiem.

— Anthony wcale nie paraduje — mówiła dalej. — Słyszałeś jego zeznanie. — Ron wzruszył ramionami. — Powiedział _mi_. Był wczoraj w szpitalu i powiedział _mnie_. Nie był chłopakiem Harry'ego, oni tylko...

Urwała zarumieniona.

— Pieprzyli się — dokończył pomocnie Ron.

— ...i przyłapałeś ich, a on powiedział, że wyglądałeś na... złego... i Harry poszedł za tobą, ale potem zostaliście zebrani na misję i nie miał okazji, aby z tobą porozmawiać.

— Porozmawiać ze mną?

— Aby ci _powiedzieć_.

— Powiedzieć mi, dlaczego Anthony ssał jego penisa? — zapytał zły. — Nie jestem głupi, Hermiono, nie ma zbyt wiele powodów, dla których pozwala się innemu facetowi ssać swojego penisa.

— Ale był on zdenerwowany, że zareagowałeś tak... źle — powiedziała. — Chciał...

— Źle? — przerwał Ron.

— Byłeś zszokowany, Ron, zdenerwowany — wyjaśniła. — Myślał, że jesteś zły... obrzydzony.

— Obrzydzony? — powtórzył.

— Tym, że on jest... gejem.

Ron zamrugał.

— Nie byłem obrzydzony — powiedział cicho. — Byłem... zdenerwowany, tak... ale już nie.

— Co to znaczy?

— Anthony — powiedział. — Byłem... dlaczego Anthony? Co on kiedykolwiek... oni... ale Anthony teraz uratował mu życie, prawda? Anthony, nie ja. Nie ja.

— Nie... och, Ron — wydusiła Hermiona. — Nie byłeś obrzydzony, prawda?

— Nie.

— Byłeś... zazdrosny.

Przez mały, kamienny pokój przeszła cisza.

— Anthony teraz na niego zasługuje — oznajmił ponuro, odwracając się do okna.

— Nie bądź śmieszny — warknęła Hermiona sprawiając, że drgnął.

— Co? — zapytał.

— Harry nie był zakochany w Anthonym, kiedy był _przytomny_ — powiedziała. — Nie możesz go po prostu mu podać teraz, kiedy sam nie może mówić za siebie.

— Nie może mówić za siebie, bo pozwoliłem mu upaść — krzyknął Ron, wstając na nogi.

— Specjalnie? — zapytała.

— Oczywiście, że nie!

Stał nad nią, oddychają ciężko, ze zdesperowaną miną.

— Oczywiście, że nie — powtórzyła delikatnie.

Nogi się pod nim załamały i upadł na podłogę, z głową w rękach. Sięgnęła do niego, ale jej palce dotknęły czaru oddzielającego ją od więźnia.

— Harry — wyszeptał.

— Ron — powiedziała. — Co się stało?

— Pozwoliłem mu upaść.

— Co się stało?

— Pozwoliłem mu upaść.

— Ale dlaczego?

Spojrzał na nią.

— Ja... — Wstrząsnął głową.

— Dlaczego, Ron?

— Ja... zamarłem — wyszeptał.

— To nie była twoja wina — powiedziała.

— _Harry_ — powiedział udręczonym tonem. — Harry... spojrzał prosto na mnie... wyciągnął do mnie rękę... a ja... zamarłem... spanikowałem.

— Każdy mógł...

— Ale to nie był _każdy_ — przerwał. — To _ja_. _Ja_ pozwoliłem mu spaść.

— Ron...

— Byłem taki _zły_ — kontynuował ponuro. — On i Anthony. Pieprzył pieprzonego Anthony'ego, a ja byłem _tak_ zazdrosny, a potem spojrzał na mnie i wyglądał na... _wystraszonego_... wystraszonego, że spadnie... ale to była ta sama mina, kiedy zobaczyłem ich razem. Bał się mnie, co powiem, co zrobię. Więc nie zrobiłem nic. Nic. I spadł.

— Ron, to był wypadek — powiedziała.

Wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie karz się tak, proszę.

— Karać się?

— Wiem, że czujesz się źle — mówiła. — Czujesz się za to odpowiedzialny. Ale żeby karać się sześcioma latami w Azkabanie!

— Więc — zaczął — uważasz, że powinienem być tam... — wskazał na okno — ...chodzić do pubów... oglądać Quidditch... mieć ssanego penisa... mieć ludzi w pracy, którzy wierzą, że nie znieruchomieję i nie pozwolę komuś _umrzeć_... podczas gdy Harry jest... nie jest...

— Powiem Ministerstwu, co się stało — zadecydowała.

Jego puste oczy zapłonęły.

— _Nie_ powiesz — oznajmił.

— Nie powinno cię tu być.

— Nie wtrącaj się, Hermiono — powiedział. — Tu nie chodzi o powiedzenie nauczycielowi o miotle; to jest coś, na co... zasługuję.

— Jesteś egoistycznym idiotą.

— Egoistycznym?

— Twoi rodzice mają jednego... syna w śpiączce i jednego w Azkabanie — powiedziała. — Jeśli nie mogłeś zapobiec przeszłości, mogłeś zapobiec przyszłości. Nie możesz po prostu zatrzymać się z życiem jak teraz.

— Twoje słowo przeciwko mojemu — odpowiedział smutno.

— To nie koniec — oznajmiła wstając.

— Daj mi znać, jeśli będą jakieś wieści z Munga — powiedział.

— Och, dam znać — odparła cicho. — _Osobiście_ tu przyjdę, jeśli umrze, i będę patrzeć, jak próbujesz się zabić gołymi rękoma.

Wzdrygnął się.

— To. Nie. Koniec —ostrzegła go. — Pomyśl o tym. Wrócę.

* * *

Kilka dni później nadal pozwalała mu się męczyć, kiedy to się stało. Była zbyt wściekła, aby iść do szpitala, nie ufała sobie, że nic nie powie, jeśli Anthony, albo gorzej, pani Weasley tam będzie, więc jej nie było, kiedy to się stało.

Monitorujące Zaklęcie poinformowało Uzdrowiciela na służbie o zmianie i pobiegł on do pokoju Harry'ego. Harry marszczył brwi i mrugał, rozglądając się po pokoju i skrzeczał coś przez wysuszone usta. Kiedy ktoś dał mu szklankę wodę i Harry wziął łyk, oczyścił gardło i wychrypiał:

— Gdzie jest Ron?

Władze w Mungu nie były pewnie kogo poinformować o jego przebudzeniu, skoro w papierach aurorskich miał napisanego Rona Weasleya jako kontakt w razie nagłego wypadku, więc ich kompromisem było zafiuukanie do osoby podanej przez _Rona_. Rozwichrzony Arthur Weasley wylazł z kominka z Ministerstwa.

— Harry — powiedział podekscytowany, wchodząc do pokoju.

— Gdzie jest Ron? — zapytał od razu Harry, widocznie tracąc cierpliwość. — Nikt mi nic nie mówi, Arthurze.

Pokręcił się słabo, aby oprzeć się o poduszki, wyglądając na zmieszanego.

— Harry, dobrze się czujesz? — zapytał Arthur.

— W porządku — odpowiedział Harry. — Co się stało?

— Spadłeś.

— Ja... tak, to pamiętam — powiedział Harry. — I _ja_ jestem w jednym kawałku i jeśli nie powiesz mi, co się stało z Ronem...

— Ron jest... całkowicie bezpieczny — powiedział ostrożnie Arthur. — Byłeś... w śpiączce przez jakiś czas i...

— Jak długo? — przerwał Harry.

— Cztery miesiące — przyznał Arthur.

Harry rozluźnił spięte ramiona, westchnął i oparł się o poduszki.

— Harry? — zapytał Arthur. — Wszystko w porządku?

— Tak — powiedział Harry. — Bałem się, że tylko... że byłem nieprzytomny przez chwilę, a doszedłem do siebie i nie było Rona obok... że coś się z nim stało, albo że nadal był na mnie zły.

— Zły? — zapytał Arthur. — Dlaczego miałby być na ciebie zły?

— On... zobaczył coś — odpowiedział Harry. — Coś, czego nie powinien zobaczyć i zezłościł się, ale musiało mu już teraz przejść, był tutaj, prawda? Kiedy spałem?

— Nie — powiedział Arthur po chwilowej, niewygodnej ciszy.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

— Nie... nie było go tu? Nadal jest zły?

— Nie wiem — przyznał Arthur. — Nie widziałem go.

— Arthurze — zaczął cicho Harry — po raz ostatni, gdzie jest Ron?

— W Azkabanie.

— W Azkabanie? — powtórzył Harry. — Co się stało?

— On... — Arthur wzruszył ramionami, wyglądając na pokonanego. — On pozwolił ci upaść, Harry.

— Co? — wydusił Harry.

— Harry, jesteś zmieszany — powiedział Arthur. — Twoja grupa, oni... widzieli, jak sięgasz po niego, a on pozwolił ci upaść. Zeznawali w sądzie.

— Nie — odparł z furią Harry. — A Ron? Co powiedział Ron?

— Nic nie powiedział. Nie bronił się.

— Ten... ten pieprzony _idiota_ — wyrzucił Harry. — Co on sobie _kurwa_ myśli?

Odrzucił przykrycia i spróbował wstać z łóżka.

— Harry, nie jesteś zdrowy — powiedział Arthur, spychając go z powrotem na łóżko. — Byłeś nieprzytomny przez cztery miesiące, z poważnymi urazami głowy i nie pamiętasz, co się stało.

— A właśnie że cholera pamiętam — odparł Harry z płonącymi oczami. — Pamiętam, że byłem zdmuchnięty na krawędź i byłem przerażony, że Ron mnie złapie i też spadnie. I pamiętam, że wyciągnąłem rękę i... jakoś... bezróżdżkowo... rzuciłem tarczę, aby przytrzymać go na miejscu. Bezpiecznego. Aby nie umierał _ze_ mną i _przeze_ mnie, i _zły_ na mnie.

Urwał, ciężko oddychając, a Arthur patrzył na niego osłupiały.

— Co on sobie myśli? — wydusił Arthur. — Dlaczego wziął na siebie winę i poszedł do więzienia?

— Bo jest cholernym idiotą — wymamrotał Harry. — Ponieważ czuł się winny, że był zły z powodu tego, co widział? Ponieważ niemal umarłem, gdy on był na mnie zły? Nie wiem, ale mam zamiar go _zabić_.

Wyprostował ramiona i spojrzał na Arthura morderczo, kiedy usiadł.

— I mam zamiar zabić go _teraz_ — powiedział stanowczo, przesuwając się na brzeg łóżka. — Jak tylko znajdziesz moje ubrania.

Starszy mężczyzna spojrzał na jego zdeterminowaną twarz.

— Cóż — powiedział w końcu Arthur. — Nie możesz iść sam; pozwól, że pójdę i wyprostuję parę spraw.

* * *

Harry niechętnie wziął kilka wzmacniających eliksirów żeby się nie rozładował i pozwolił Arthurowi aportować go do wejścia do Azkabanu.

Młodsi Aurorzy na służbie może mogliby się równać złemu Chłopcu, Który Przeżył, Wybrańcowi, Starszemu Aurorowi, czy ofierze tajemniczej zbrodni, ale nie wszystkim czterem naraz; eskortowali Harry'ego do celi Rona, a niecierpliwy Arthur powiedział, że da im dziesięć minut, a potem wejdzie i walnie ich po tych głupich głowach.

Ron siedział ze skrzyżowanymi nogami na łóżku, opierając się na poduszkach i patrząc bez wyrazu na ścianę naprzeciwko. Serce Harry'ego zabolało na ten widok.

— Jakieś wieści? — wychrypiał Ron, patrząc ostrożnie w stronę drzwi.

Ich spojrzenia się spotkały.

Ron poruszył ustami, jakby chciał powiedzieć „Harry."

Harry przeszedł przez celę, patrząc ze złością na samotną figurę na łóżku.

— Harry? — wyszeptał Ron, podnosząc trzęsącą się dłoń.

— Co ty sobie _kurwa_ myślisz, będąc tutaj? — zapytał ostro Harry.

Ron zamrugał i otworzył usta, aby coś powiedzieć, ale wydawało się, że miał kłopoty ze znalezieniem słów; po prostu patrzył się na swojego wkurzonego, obudzonego i bardzo żywego najlepszego przyjaciela.

— Co ty sobie _myślałeś_? — zapytał Harry.

— Ja... p–pozwoliłem ci upaść — oznajmił Ron.

— Nie, nie zrobiłeś tego — powiedział Harry.

Ron zmarszczył brwi.

— Sięgnąłeś po mnie, a ja pozwoliłem ci upaść — powiedział słabo.

Harry wzdrygnął się.

— Naprawdę? — zapytał nieszczęśliwym tonem. — Celowo?

— Nie! — wydyszał Ron, kręcąc głową. — _Nigdy_... Harry... ale ja... zamarłem.

— Ty. _Pieprzony_. Idioto — oznajmił grobowo Harry, siadając w nogach łóżka.

— Co? — zapytał obronnie Ron.

— Nie zamarłeś — powiedział Harry.

— _Zamarłem _— odparł Ron. — Ty... sięgałeś po mnie... i wyglądałeś na wystraszonego... a ja byłem żałosny... nie zrobiłem _nic_.

— Nie zamarłeś — powtórzył Harry. — I nie sięgałem po ciebie.

— Nie sięgałeś? — zapytał żałośnie Ron.

— Nie sięgałem _po_ ciebie — powiedział Harry. — Sięgałem, aby zatrzymać cię na miejscu, bezpiecznie.

— Co? — zapytał Ron, marszcząc mocno brwi.

— Byłem przerażony, że pójdziesz za mną i spadniesz za mną, i umrzesz nienawidząc mnie, i udało mi się rzucić tarczę, aby zatrzymała cię.

— Nienawidząc cię? — powtórzył Ron.

— Bo jestem gejem.

— Nie nienawidzę cię — powiedział Ron. — Byłem... zły.

— Bo jestem gejem.

— Bo jesteś gejem z Anthonym!

— Ale, Ron — powiedział smutno Harry. — Nigdy nie chciałem, żebyś dowiedział się w ten sposób, a wyglądałeś na... obrzydzonego.

— Nie byłem obrzydzony.

— Wybiegłeś stamtąd...

— Nie dlatego, że byłem obrzydzony.

— Więc dlaczego?

— Czy przyszło ci do głowy, że prędzej poszedłbym do Azkabanu niż żył bez ciebie?

Harry zamrugał.

— Czy przyszło _ci_ do głowy, że obudziłbym się szybciej, gdybym usłyszał twój głos?

Ron zamrugał.

— Myślałem, że cię zabiłem — wyszeptał.

— Uratowałem _ciebie_ — oznajmił Harry. — Więc mogłem upaść.

— Czy to jest jedna z tych rozmów o uczuciach, o których Hermiona mówi, że powinniśmy odbyć? — zapytał Ron w napiętej ciszy.

— Nie jestem... zakochany w Anthonym — powiedział ostrożnie Harry.

Ron pokiwał głową.

— Nie byłem obrzydzony — oznajmił. — Byłem... coś innego.

Harry przytaknął zachęcająco.

Ron wzdrygnął się.

— Coś, co się zaczyna na „Z" — podrzucił.

Harry prychnął.

— Zjebem? Zbereźnikiem?

— Znasz mnie — powiedział smutno Ron. — Zazdrosny.

— O Anthony'ego? — zapytał Harry.

— Tak.

— Ty… widziałeś, co robił Anthony? — wyjaśnił Harry.

— _Tak_ — powiedział Ron, rumieniąc się lekko.

— Ja... Nie Anthony — oznajmił stanowczo Harry. — Nigdy Anthony. Nigdy nikt prócz... ciebie.

— Mnie?

— Ale _ty_ nigdy...

— Nigdy nie pytałeś.

Patrzyli się na siebie.

— Żeby się upewnić — powiedział powoli Ron. — Nie chcesz Anthony'ego.

Harry pokręcił głową.

— Gryzącego twoje narządy.

— Nie.

— Chcesz _mnie_?

Harry przytaknął.

— Nigdy nie pytałeś — powiedział Ron, a uśmiech w końcu pojawił się na jego chudej, zmęczonej twarzy.

— Pytam — wydusił Harry.

— Proszę — powiedział Ron. — Tak, proszę.

Harry wyszczerzył się i sięgnął po niego, ale zaraz krzyknął krótko i odskoczył do tyłu, kiedy dotknął zaklęcia ochraniającego go od skazanego kryminalisty.

— Kurwa — rzucił, ruszając dłonią.

— W porządku? — zapytał Ron, klęcząc na łóżku i pochylając się jak najbliżej.

— Czy wszystko dobrze, Aurorze Potter? — zapytał z progu Auror na służbie.

— Ściągnijcie to — powiedział Harry, wskazując na niewidzialną barierę.

— Nie mogę, proszę pana — odpowiedział Młodszy Auror. — To więzień.

— Cóż, nie powinien nim być — oznajmił Harry, wstając i chwiejąc się lekko, aż zablokował kolana i spojrzał ze złością na podwładnego.

— Naprawdę, proszę pana — powiedział szczerze Młodszy. — Nie mogę. Nie bez kogoś z Ministerstwa, który zna przeciwurok.

— Zostań _tutaj_ — rzucił uroczyście Harry, wskazując na Rona, który pokiwał gorliwie głową. — Przyjdę do ciebie.

Brwi Rona podjechały w górę i oczyścił sugestywnie gardło.

— Później — powiedział odważnie Harry, rumieniąc się.

Salutując, udało mu się zerwać kontakt wzrokowy i wypadł z celi, ciągnąc za sobą Aurora na służbie.

* * *

Ron chodził po celi, posyłając wkurzone spojrzenie na zamknięte drzwi za każdym razem, gdy obracał się na pięcie. Wyobrażał sobie, że Harry wpadnie do Ministerstwa, pojedzie po nich jako Wybraniec i wróci, aby zmieść go w swoje ramiona i do domu w około pół godziny.

Poprawiał tą prognozę kilka razy przez ostatnie trzy godziny i teraz był w połowie zmartwiony, że Harry znowu zemdlał i był z powrotem w Mungu, a w połowie przestraszony, że nadal był w Ministerstwie, wkurzając się coraz bardziej, aż z niego zrezygnuje.

Ale Harry nigdy z niego nie zrezygnował i drzwi w końcu się otworzyły, ukazując wściekłą Hermionę Granger, wyczerpanego Harry'ego Pottera i wystraszonego agenta od wykonywania wyroków z Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów. Harry przeszedł przez celę i usiadł na wąskiej pryczy, a Ron stał pośrodku pokoju, jego ręce wisiały zaciśnięte w pięści, ciężar jego ciała oparty na palcach u nóg, gotowy był to podejścia do Harry'ego gdy tylko czar zostanie zdjęty.

— Hermiono? — biadolił.

— Robię to dla Harry'ego, nie dla ciebie — powiedziała ostro. — Nadal jestem na ciebie zła.

— Na mnie? — zapytał agent od wyroków.

— Cóż, tak, na ciebie też — odpowiedziała Hermiona. — Uwolnić go!

Agent westchnął, uniósł różdżkę i Ron zastanawiał się, co też takiego musiał zrobić, żeby rozzłościć Hermionę i poczuł nieco sympatii dla tego człowieka. Skomplikowany ruch różdżki i wymamrotane słowa później Ron poczuł, jak czar znika.

— Odejdź — powiedziała Hermiona, zamykając drzwi przed nosem agenta i odwracając się, aby spojrzeć ze złością na dwóch gapiących się na siebie mężczyzn. — No? — dodała niecierpliwie.

Ron zaśmiał się i ruszył do przodu, upadając dziwnie na kolana przed Harrym.

— Przepraszam, że myślałem, że pozwoliłem ci upaść — oznajmił, opierając się o kolana Harry'ego.

— Przepraszam, że nie powiedziałem ci o Anthonym — odpowiedział Harry, łapiąc ręką szatę Rona.

— Przepraszam, że nie było mnie przy tobie, gdy się wybudziłeś — dodał Ron.

— Przepraszam, że na nasz pierwszy pocałunek przyprowadziłem gderliwą Hermionę. — Harry uśmiechnął się.

— Wystarczy — powiedziała stanowczo Hermiona. — Harry, puść go; Ron, masz cokolwiek, co musisz wziąć do domu?

Ron rozejrzał się po nieszczęśliwej celi i potrząsnął głową, wstając na nogi, co jednak utrudniał mu uchwyt Harry'ego na jego szacie.

— Harry — odezwał się, pochylając nad nim.

— Pierwszy pocałunek — powiedział dosadnie Harry, ciągnąć go w dół i składając delikatny pocałunek na jego wargach.

— W Azkabanie? — zapytała Hermiona. — Na pewno chcesz zapamiętać swój pierwszy pocałunek w takim miejscu?

— I kto to mówi — wymamrotał Ron, rumieniąc się. — Pocałowałaś mnie praktycznie tuż przed śmiercią.

— A ty _oddałeś_ jej pocałunek — wtrącił dosadnie Harry.

Ron pocałował go w kącik ust i w końcu się wyprostował, cały czerwony.

Hermiona wywróciła oczami i otworzyła drzwi celi, każąc im iść przed nią do Aurorów przy wejściu Ministerstwa, gdzie położyła uspokajającą dłoń na ramieniu Harry'ego, pokazując im papiery uwalniające Rona. Jego ramiona zrelaksowały się z wdzięcznością pod jej palcami. Musiała użyć dwóch rąk do podpisania trzeciego z czterech egzemplarzy dokumentacji. Spoglądając na przyjaciela zorientowała się, że raczej to nie ona zadziałała uspokajająco: Ron stał obok niego, a jego dwa palce zahaczone były o jeden Harry'ego. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie, kiedy wypełniła papiery.

— Dobrze — powiedziała w końcu, odbierając różdżkę Rona od Aurora na służbie i podając mu ją. — Jesteś wolny.

— Dziękuję, Hermiono — odpowiedział, przyciskając różdżkę do piersi dwoma rękoma i biorąc głęboki oddech.

— Aportuję was do domu — oznajmiła stanowczo. — Żaden z was nie powinien się sam aportować.

Uciszyła ich protesty i wyciągnęła rękę.

Harry przytaknął i chwycił ją, wyciągając drugą dłoń do Rona.

Obróciła się w miejscu.

* * *

Ron zamrugał i rozejrzał się po przytulnym pokoju.

— Hermiono — zaczął — dlaczego jesteśmy w _twoim_ domu?

— Ponieważ w waszych mieszkaniach nikt nie mieszkał przez cztery miesiące — odpowiedziała. — Czy wolałbyś może wrócić do pokoju w Norze? Jestem pewna, że twoja mama pozwoliłaby waszej dwójce... porozmawiać w cztery oczy.

Harry zarumienił się.

— Wracam do pracy — podjęła znowu — i powiem Arthurowi, że obaj macie się dobrze. Spędzę noc u Neville'a, a wy macie od razu z rana udać się do Nory. W łazience są czyste ręczniki.

Pocałowała ich obu w policzki i deportowała się.

Spojrzeli na siebie.

— Musimy rozmawiać o Anthonym? — zapytał Harry.

— Musimy rozmawiać o Azkabanie? — odparł Ron. — Czy o czymkolwiek zaczynającym się na „a".

— Nie dzisiaj — powiedział Harry — ale to naprawdę nie to samo.

Ron wzruszył ramionami.

— Jak myślisz, o co chodziło Hermionie z tymi ręcznikami? — zapytał.

— Myślę, że chodziło jej o to, że żaden z nas nie brał prysznica od czterech miesięcy — odpowiedział Harry, z krzywym uśmieszkiem na ustach.

— No i? — oznajmił Ron. — Czyszczono nas zaklęciem.

— No i to, że ja może... może chcę... nadal jesteś w szacie z Azkabanu, Ron!

— Więc jak to... działa? — zapytał Ron.

— Co?

— Nigdy wcześniej tego nie robiłem.

— Nie brałeś prysznica?

— Z nagim facetem, nie!

— Ja też nie — zaprotestował Harry. — Słuchaj, nie musimy... brać razem prysznica, jeśli nie chcesz. _Nic_ nie musimy, jeśli nie chcesz.

— Chcę zrobić _wszystko_, co ty robiłeś — powiedział dobitnie Ron.

— Co? — parsknął Harry. — Dlaczego?

— Żebyśmy byli... równi — odpowiedział Ron.

Harry wywrócił oczami.

— Nie robiłem aż tylu rzeczy — oznajmił.

— Wspaniale — odezwał się Ron. — W takim razie szybko będziemy mogli iść dalej razem.

— _Naprawdę_ nie mam zamiaru obciągnąć ci i wsadzić palca w tyłek tylko po to, żebyśmy byli „równi" — narzekał Harry.

Słowa przebrzmiały w nagłej ciszy, kiedy ich oczy się spotkały i obaj zarumienili się.

— Merlinie — wychrypiał Ron, podchodząc bliżej, łapiąc Harry'ego za ramiona i całując go.

Harry uśmiechnął się przy pocałunku, odchylił głowę, gdy jego ręce objęły Rona w pasie i oparł się o niego.

— Prysznic? — mruknął.

— Tak — odpowiedział Ron, wykorzystując otwarte usta Harry'ego, wsuwając między nie czubek języka.

Harry zadrżał i zapadł się w ramionach Rona, kiedy ten pogłębiał pocałunek.

— Uau — odezwał się Ron, odsuwając się, aby spojrzeć w zielone oczy, z opuszczonymi do połowy powiekami, na zarumienionej twarzy odchylonej w tył, aby móc go całować.

— Spierdalaj — powiedział szorstko Harry, odwracając się.

— Czekaj — zawołał Ron, łapiąc go za rękę. — Ja... ja też bym tak wyglądał... gdybym był... no wiesz, wystarczająco niski, żeby tak na ciebie spojrzeć...

Harry parsknął, ale pozwolił się znowu przyciągnąć bliżej do pocałunku.

— Drań — narzekał.

— Prysznic — oznajmił stanowczo Ron.

Przestali trzymać się za ręce i skierowali do łazienki Hermiony. Harry zamknął drzwi, a Ron podskoczył; jego dłonie uniosły się do zamka jego więziennego stroju i Harry odwrócił wzrok; jego oczy spoczęły na opakowaniu tamponów na szafce nad małym zlewem i zarumienił się mocno.

— Och, do kurwy nędzy — rzucił Ron. — Rozbieraliśmy się przed sobą przez dekadę!

Wziął opakowanie, otworzył drzwiczki szafy, zignorował pisk Harry'ego na otwartą paczkę prezerwatyw, wepchnął tampony do szafki i zamknął ją.

Odwracając się zacisnął szczękę i rozpiął szatę, pozwalając jej opaść z jego ramion na ziemię. Spojrzał na zmartwioną twarzy Harry'ego i wzdrygnął się.

— Nie ślinisz się na ten widok — powiedział Ron, pokonując ochotę skrzyżowania ramion i zakrycia klatki piersiowej.

Harry oderwał wzrok od ciała Rona i spojrzał w górę.

— Jesteś taki... chudy — oznajmił.

— Zawsze byłem chudy — odpowiedział Ron, lekko się odwracając.

— Nie — rzekł Harry, w końcu podchodząc bliżej i kładąc rękę na ramieniu Rona. — Zawsze byłeś chudy i zawsze mi się to podobało, ale... — Przesunął palcem po ramieniu Ron, potem zygzakiem po widocznych żebrach. — Nigdy nie widziałem cię takiego zmizerniałego.

— Więzienne jedzenie — wyszeptał Ron, patrząc na twarz Harry'ego, którego oczy były skupione na jego dłoni na piersi Rona. — Żadnych ćwiczeń. Złamane serce.

Ręka Harry'ego zatrzymała się, dłoń przyciśnięta do serca Rona.

Spojrzał w górę.

— Naprawię to — powiedział.

— Już naprawiłeś.

— Nakarmię cię — obiecał.

— I zapewnisz mnóstwo ćwiczeń? — zapytał Ron.

Harry przytaknął uroczyście i sięgnął po pocałunek.

— W każdym razie — powiedział Ron, rozpinając bladą szatę Harry'ego z Munga — kto to mówi. Jak nazwiesz to tu? — Jego palce przesunęły się po brzuchu Harry'ego i ten zadrżał.

— Przepraszam za brak muskulatury — odpowiedział drżąc, ściągając bokserki ze swoich chudych nóg. — Byłem nieco nieprzytomny.

— Dobrana para — oznajmił Ron, zatrzymując palec w pępku Harry'ego.

Harry nerwowo zakaszlał.

— Z nas — dodał Ron. — Nie z twoich jaj. Wszystko zmizerniałe.

— Cóż — wtrącił Harry. — Przynajmniej wiemy, jak będziemy wyglądać, kiedy będziemy starzy. Razem.

— To tak będziemy wyglądać w wieku czterdziestu lat? — zapytał Ron, krzywiąc się na swoją wychudzoną klatkę piersiową.

Harry parsknął i odwrócił się, aby odkręcić mugolski prysznic Hermiony.

— Nie wiem, dlaczego ona nie może załatwić sobie normalnego prysznica — narzekał Ron, pozwalając opaść swoim bokserkom, kiedy patrzył na wchodzącego pod prysznic Harry'ego.

— Niektóre mugolskie rzeczy są... wygodne — powiedział Harry, odchylając głowę do tyłu i zamykając oczy. Jęknął, kiedy woda zmoczyła mu włosy i zleciała w dół jego ciała, a ręka Rona automatycznie przysunęła się do jego penisa, kiedy patrzył jak krople obrysowują kościste żebra i łokcie. Powoli namydlając pierś i brzuch, Harry kontynuował: — To jak robienie herbaty lub ścielenie łóżka bez magii... — Otworzył oczy i zobaczył, jak Ron patrzy na niego i masturbuje się. — Um... Ron?

Ron zarumienił się.

— To w porządku? — zapytał słabo, zatrzymując rękę.

— Że sobie obciągasz patrząc na mnie? — wydusił Harry. — Więcej niż w porządku. — Jego własny penis drgnął i przesunął namydloną dłoń po jego długości, ciągnąc mocno, kiedy jego oczy spoczęły w okolicach pachwin Rona.

— Kurwa, Harry — zaczął Ron — jeśli nawet to... co jeśli my...

— Och, poczekaj aż my — powiedział stanowczo Harry.

Ron zaśmiał się i wszedł pod prysznic, patrząc to na twarz Harry'ego, to na jego dłoń.

— Możemy to załatwić poza prysznicem?

— Tak — wydyszał Harry, odsuwając się do ściany, aby Ron mógł też stanąć pod natryskiem. — Też nie jestem za czymkolwiek zbyt atletycznym pod prysznicem.

Ron zabrał od niego mydło i zadrżał, gdy ich palce się zetknęły; namydlił swoje dłonie i zaczął się myć, nieprzyzwyczajony do widowni. Spojrzał na Harry'ego i prawie zaśmiał się na głos: jego oczy były jasne i wpatrzone w zapienioną erekcję wystającą z kręconych, rudych włosów, jego usta były otwarte, a ręka owinięta wokół jego własnego i chętnego penisa.

— Pomożesz mi z tym? — zapytał od niechcenia Ron, wyciągając mydło i podchodząc bliżej.

Harry prawie wyrwał je z jego ręki, przesuwając po piersi i brzuchu Rona, a ręce Weasleya spoczęły na płytkach po obu stronach jego głowy. Mydło wypadło mu z rąk, kiedy uklęknął i mył uda Rona, palcami dotykając jego jąder, kiedy ten rozsunął nogi.

— Mogę? — zapytał Harry, spoglądając w górę na wyczekującą twarz patrzącą na niego.

— Cokolwiek — wydusił Ron.

Harry przesunął palcem w dół erekcji Rona, a potem owinął swoje namydlone palce i przesunął je w górę. Ron jęknął. Harry okrążył czubek kciukiem i przesunął go w dół, rozciągając skórę i ukazując purpurową główkę. Ron zaparł się na nogach i pchnął w rękę Harry'ego, kiedy ta opadała w dół.

— Tak — wychrypiał Ron.

Harry przytaknął i opuścił wolną rękę do swojego penisa, obciągając szybciej, wyciągając język między wargi gdy patrzył jak członek Rona pojawia się i chowa w jego pięści.

Nogi Rona zaczęły się trząść i Harry wstał, owijając rękę wokół pasa Rona, kiedy ten owinął swoje wokół jego ramion; schował twarz w jego szyi i czuł ciepły oddech Rona na swoich włosach.

Przycisnął swojego penisa do Rona i złapał oba w dłoń, jęcząc, gdy pchnął w krąg swoich palców.

— Chryste — wydusił Ron, sięgając w dół, aby dodać swoją rękę.

— Tak — dodał Harry.

Trzymali się siebie i pchali biodrami, nie słysząc lecącej wody przez dudnienie krwi w uszach, ich świadomość skupiła się tylko na okręgu palców i dotykających się penisów.

— Proszę — błagał Harry. — _Ronbożeronproszę_.

Ron pchnął go na ścianę i całował po szyi, pchając biodrami wciąż i wciąż w ich dłonie, wystarczająco mocno, aby Harry czuł jego drgania.

— Dojdź dla mnie — wymamrotał w szyję Harry'ego.

Swoją wolną ręką Harry złapał Rona za włosy i podciągnął jego głowę w górę; złączył ich usta w mokrym i frenetycznym pocałunku, kiedy Ron poruszał się mocno przy nim, połykając krzyk dochodzącego na ich ręce Harry'ego.

Gdy jego osłabione nogi odmówiły współpracy, Harry osunął się po ścianie w dół, jego penis wysunął się z dłoni Rona, jego usta składały pocałunki na jakimkolwiek kawałku bladej, piegowatej skóry, który mógł sięgnąć, aż upadł u stóp Rona.

Ron jęknął i rozsmarował spermę Harry'ego na swoim penisie, nadal sobie obciągając.

— Ja — wyszeptał Harry, przysuwając się i otwierając usta.

Ron niemal krzyknął, opuszczając dłoń, kiedy patrzył jak wargi Harry'ego otaczają jego penisa, język Harry'ego zlizuje swoją własną spermę, policzki Harry'ego zapadają się, kiedy porusza głową i ssie mocno.

Po zawstydzająco krótkim czasie jego penis zapulsował i doszedł w usta Harry'ego, opierając ciężar ciała na rękach opierających się o płytki, dopóki Harry nie wyczyścił go do czysta, a potem zachwiał się i upadł na kolana Harry'ego.

Oparł twarz o jego ramię i trwali tak, póki ich oddechy się nie uspokoiły.

— Wyłączamy prysznic? — zapytał Harry.

— Nie mogę się ruszyć — wymamrotał Ron.

— Łóżko? — powiedział z nadzieją Harry.

— Nie mogę się ruszyć — wymamrotał Ron, odsuwając się na tyle, aby mogli na siebie spojrzeć.

Harry zaśmiał się i odgarnął mokre włosy z twarzy Rona.

— Łóżko — oznajmił stanowczo, wyłączając prysznic.

Ron wyplątał się i wstał; złapał ręcznik z szafy i owinął go wokół ramion Harry'ego, schylając się po delikatny pocałunek.

— Naprawdę chcesz mnie zabrać do łóżka, prawda? — zapytał, wycierając włosy drugim ręcznikiem.

— Żeby spać — odpowiedział Harry. — Naprawdę nie mogę zrobić niczego... związanego z tyłkiem w łóżku Hermiony.

— Jesteś pewny? — spytał Ron. — Moglibyśmy pożyczyć jej prezerwatywy.

Zaśmiał się na zbuntowany wyraz twarzy Harry'ego i poprowadził go korytarzem do sypialni Hermiony. Otrzymując sceptyczne spojrzenie od Krzywołapa na środku łóżka, odrzucił przykrycia i ułożył się.

Harry położył się obok; ostrożnie ułożyli swoje kościste ręce i nogi, aż znaleźli wygodną pozycję do spania.

Pozycję, która będzie wystarczająco wygodna, żeby po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu mogli się porządnie wyspać.

Pozycję, która wydawała się wystarczająco wygodna na resztę ich życia.


End file.
